1. Field
The following description relates to a data processing technique, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating and providing vehicle data for testing products that use vehicle data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle internal communication data can be extracted through OBD-II (On Board Diagnostic 2) port, and an OBD system functions to show problems of a vehicle to a driver or a car mechanic through a Malfunction Indicator Lamp (MIL). When the MIL is on, the user can recognize that a problem occurs in the vehicle so that he or she can run to a car mechanic to solve the problem. The vehicle internal communication data is stored as the results of self-diagnosis on problems of a vehicle and can be used to provide a car mechanic with detailed technical information for solving the problems.
When a driver drives a vehicle, the OBD system continues to monitor the state of the vehicle. If the OBD system detects a problem at an engine ignition system, at an exhaust system, etc., a MIL lamp for informing the driver of occurrence of a problem is turned on and the MIL lamp is maintained in the turned-on state until the problem is solved. Some vehicles have a function of showing problems generated at the other internal systems, as well as a function for self-diagnosis on excessive generation of exhaust gas due to a malfunction of the engine system, which is the original purpose of the OBD system.
Vehicles supporting the OBD-II use three kinds (in more detail, five kinds) of communication standards: VPW-PWM (Variable Pulse Width-Pulse Width Modulation; SAE-J1850), CAN (Controller Area Network; ISO 15765, SAE-J2234), and ISO (International Organization for Standardization; ISO 1941-2, ISO 14230-4). Vehicle manufacturers adopt different kinds of communication standards, even for each vehicle model.
However, in many cases, since the three communication standards are all used, an ODB II scanner that diagnoses a vehicle with an ODB-II interface has been designed to support all signals based on the communication standards. Meanwhile, since the individual communication standards are allocated different data lines, which one of the communication standards is used is visible to the naked eye.
However, in a conventional test of using vehicle internal data, high cost test equipment is directly connected to a vehicle to receive vehicle data from the vehicle and perform the test based on the vehicle data. Or, software simulation equipment is used to perform a test using data prepared for predetermined situations. In the conventional test, it is difficult that a user himself or herself changes data, and also when a user corrects specific data, the correction is not automatically reflected to other data related to the data. For these reasons, there are difficulties in performing a test at the development stage of a product.